Of Dreams and Bells
by EveningCicada
Summary: When Tom Nook and Sable first met, love was the last thing on their mind. Follow this story of the couple to get an exclusive look at how Tom and Sable went from high school sweethearts, to lovers, to heartbroken.
1. PART ONE: Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sable**

"Tom, Sable is new here. Do you think you can show her around?"

Clutching my binder and books, I smiled shyly and cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Sable."

"Oh, um, hey," he said, running his hand through his fur. "I'm Tom." He looked to Mrs. Howard. "Yeah, sure. I'll show her the ropes."

"Thanks," Mrs. Howard, the school principal, said. She walked over to the school office, leaving Tom and me alone.

"So, uh, welcome to Paw Prints High School," Tom said.

"Thanks," I said quietly. My heart began to throb. I had been waiting for this day my whole life, when I would finally be in high school, but now that I'm here I'm realizing it's not as exciting as I hoped it would be. Arriving a week late didn't help either.

"So, this is the lunchroom," Tom said. He pointed to a huge cafeteria we were standing by. "It's cool."

"Cool," I said, giggling nervously. Tom was a brown raccoon with a black mask covering his eyes. He had small, round ears and a black, pointed nose. His bushy tail stuck out from the pants of his dark blue uniform. _He's so cute,_ I thought, squealing inside my mind. _I hope he's in my classes._

"And here's the offices and stuff." Tom pointed to a few small rooms lined up in the front hallway next to each other.

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Okay." We began to walk upstairs.

"And here's some classrooms," he said, sounding bored. "And over there's the gym and locker rooms. Swimming pool is downstairs, but we never use it. Dunno why."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"And, uh, here's your homeroom." He cleared his throat. "Uh, _our_ homeroom. You're in my class."

"Really?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited. "That's cool. At least I know someone now."

"Yeah," he said, uninterested. His eyes wandered to something in the back of the classroom. I didn't see anything where he was staring, until I realized he was just trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Ms. Sable!"my teacher, Mr. Shill said, clasping his hands together. He asked for some forms my "mother" was supposed to sign (I forge her signature all the time) and told me to take a seat next to Tom. When I gave my new neighbor a small smile, he didn't even acknowledge it.

"Okay, class," Mr. Shill said. "Can anyone tell Sable what we're up to in our chemistry class? Hm? Anyone?"

Not one hand went up. My gut twisted. I really hope these kids are nice...I'm terrified as is; it'd be nice to have a friend.

"Ah, Thomas! Why don't you tell Sable what we're up to?"

Tom shifted in his seat and awkwardly turned to face me. "Um," he said, looking anywhere but at me. "We're learning, like, the molecular structure of atoms and...stuff." He added quietly, "I think..."

"Very good!" Mr. Shill said, pleased. "Now, partner up! We're continuing the experiment today."

I looked around at everyone exchanging seats and smiling with their friends and partners. Tom did a crazy handshake with some anteater I didn't know. Great. I'll be alone.

Mr. Shill looked my way. "Oh, Thomas!"

"Don't call me that," Tom grumbled so the teacher wouldn't hear. Then louder, "Yeah?"

"Pair up with Sable."

Tom rolled his eyes. "But-"

"No buts! She's new and we want her to feel comfortable, right?"

"But-"

"_Right?_"

"Right..."

"Lonny," Mr. Shill said to the anteater. "Pair up with Greg."

"'K," Lonny said, smiling at Greg. Something told me they had a lot of inside jokes and caused trouble often. That crooked smile...it just irks me.

"Okay, so, here," Tom said, moving his desk closer to mine. He pulled out some beakers and test tubes, some powdery stuff, and a measuring cup. The beaker was filled with an eerie green liquid. I was never good at chemistry, so let's see where this leads me...

"Here. Fill this with this." He handed me the powdery stuff and the measuring cup. He turned around to talk to his friends. All I could hear was the constant jabbering of everyone in the room.

"How much?" I asked Tom. "Tom? Tom?" He wouldn't listen. _Oh well_, I thought, and decided to fill the measuring cup up about halfway with the powder. Swallowing, I poured it into the beaker and instantly heard sizzling.

"What the heck?" Tom mumbled, turning around. "How much did you put in? You're only supposed to fill it so that the green turns to blue!"

"No one ever told me that!" I exclaim.

I scoot my chair back as the concoction explodes...right in Tom's face.

"Ugh!" he screams, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh God...," I begin to panic. "Are you okay?"

"No! God, this burns! What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to! I just didn't know how much to put in!"

"You're an idiot!" he screamed, stomping out of the room. Mr. Shill glared at me for a second before running after Tom. I blushed a deep red as everyone in the class began to laugh at me. I tried to fake a smile and laugh along at my stupidity, but it didn't work. It never did. I twiddled my thumbs and played with the tie on my shirt to concentrate on that instead of all the hollering, but I'm pretty sure the entire school could hear it. I knew high school wouldn't be easy, but anything could be better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tom **

"Brat," I muttered as I brought another bag of ice to my eyes. The nurse had this concerned look on her face and that really worried me. My eyelids started to swell and I was a bit itchy; I knew I must be infected. That darn Sable is such a fool. I mean, she's so shy and quiet; I just want to tell her to _get_ _over it. _Problem is, I don't know what she should get over. But she better get over it soon because she's really starting to bug me. And it's only been a day.

"Tom, I think we better send you home," the nurse said. I can't remember her name so I just call her _nurse._

"Yeah, I think so too," I said. Anything to get out of school. I really hate it here. It's boring.

"I'll call your mother. Just wait there."

I heard a soft knock at the door. When I turned around I saw it was Sable.

"Hi," she said, her hands folded below her waist in a shy manner.

"Hey," I said.

"I told Mr. Shill I wanted to come and apologize. I really am sorry. I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

She took a seat next to me. Something told me agreeing with thinking she's stupid wasn't exactly the response she wanted. Oh well. I'm a man of my word.

"Um, how is your eye feeling?"

"It's both my eyes."

"Oh. That's right. S-sorry."

"Yeah. They hurt but whatever. I'll get over it."

She looked down and twisted her feet. "So, um, I guess you don't like chemistry all that much."

"Huh? Oh. No. I hate everything in school except student government and the business program."

She laughed. "_You_ like politics and retail? Really?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing, just...I just didn't see you as that type of person."

The nurse came in. "Your mother's on her way," she informs me.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Wait. You're going home?" Sable asks.

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Oh, gosh...I didn't know it was that bad. I am so sor-"

"_Stop_ apologizing. It's really annoying."

"I'm sorry. I mean, uh, okay." She blushed the slightest tint of red.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"So, I'll uh, head back to my class now, I guess," she said.

"Fine. Bye."

I watch her get up and walk out of the room. I want to close my eyes, but the nurse said it could increase the infection. Of all days, why does today have to be such a horrible day? At least Mom would be coming soon and I could go home.

**[Sorry this one is so short! I'm still piecing together the story. Expect longer chapters later on. :)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sable**

Chemistry was put on halt for the remainder of the period. Turns out Tom had to go home because the science incident I had caused made for a giant infection in his eyes. Well, serves him right for ignoring me! Actually, I can't find that it's fair for me to be that harsh; after all, it was my fault too.

The rest of the day dragged on. No one ever spoke to me except to tell me my hairstyle was "so last decade." I wear my hair like this because this is how my mother used to wear it. I feel closer to her when I dress in her image.

I guess the classes are okay. I don't know a majority of the stuff, but I'm hoping I'll catch up later on. I told Mr. Shill everything that happened; he's still mad at both Tom _and_ me. I hate to say it, but I think he's being fair. I should've asked him about the right amount of powdery stuff to put in.

On my way home from school, all I could think about was how mortified I was throughout the entire day.

"Sable! Sable!" Mabel squealed when I returned home. "Labelle taught me how to make a gingerbread house!"

"A gingerbread house?" I inquired. "Isn't it a little early for that? I mean, it's only September."

"Chillax, Sable," Labelle said, snapping her gum. "It kept her quiet." Labelle was only ten, but she acted twice her age. Little Mabel was seven; she always needed something to do.

"How was school?" Labelle asked.

"Fine," I lied. "How was it here?"

"Okay," Labelle said. "Nothing spectacular happening."

"Thanks for babysitting Mabel again, Labelle."

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. A couple of people here asked for you; I told them you'd give them a call. I wrote a list of names and their numbers and put it beside your bed."

"Wow, Labelle. How mature of you. My little sis is growing up, huh?" I pinched her cheek, even though she hates that. Mabel joins us. "Me, me, me! I'm growing up too!" she gushed. I picked her up and spun her around. The three of us live in the tiny apartment above our shop, The Able Sisters. Right now I'm running the store, continuing where my parents left off. Labelle is supposed to conquer sales while I stitch some designs together, but lately that hasn't been working out for her. She wants something more "elaborate," a word they use in the Nintendique magazine she reads.

After I called all the people on the list Labelle made for me, Labelle came upstairs and shut the door behind her.

"Hey," I said, "what's up?"

She sat down on the small bed she and Mabel shared. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Sure, sis. Go ahead."

She stared out the small window, refusing to look at me. Her next words make my whole body pound.

"I'm running away, Sable."

"You're _what_?"

"Yeah."

"_What_? What do you mean you're running away?"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal? Labelle, are you kidding me? You're not running away! You're too young! And you have to help me with the shop! I can't do it by myself!"

"That's the thing, sis! I can't stand working here! It's too...drab and everything's _so _out of style!"

"Don't talk like that! You know how that would make Mom feel!"

She sighed. "I just can't take it anymore...living here is too depressing! Mabel's always crying, you're never home, we're working hard and we can barely get by..."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it will be for a while! I can't help it. I wish things could run smoothly, but they just can't right now. You can't leave home just because you don't want to take responsibility!"

"It's not just that, Sable!" Labelle whined.

"Well, what else is there?"

"Miss Nintendique says to start working on my dreams!"

"And what are your dreams?"

She sighed dreamily and stretched out on the bed. "To move to the city and work for Gracie the designer."

"Labelle, that time will come. But for now, you're just too young. I know you're anxious to grow up, but believe me, it's not that fun once you get there."

She's quiet for a minute.

"Sable," she said, the attitude in her voice completely changed to a softer tone, "what's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Mom and Dad died you've been acting...weird."

I rolled my eyes. "How?"

"You've just been acting like...like you're mine and Mabel's parents. It's getting annoying. You're not the boss of me!"

"You don't understand. If I didn't act like Mom and Dad around you two, you guys wouldn't eat. I _am_ the boss of you." I knew explaining this to her wouldn't work, but I tried to anyway.

"Labelle," I began, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I know it's been a rough time for all of us. But I'll do my best to supply for the family. And you have to help too."

"But I just wanna diss this small town and work towards my big city dreams, Sable. Can't you understand that?"

"I _do_ understand, Labelle. But you're scaring me. You're way too young to be talking about this. We need to think about Mabel, too. I can't bear to see another family member gone." I never did get over my parents' deaths. "We have to stick together."

She sniffled. "Okay." I gave her a hug and stroked her soft bristles. "I have homework to do and I need you to watch the shop downstairs, okay? I'll be down in twenty minutes."

"Okay," she mumbled, heading downstairs.

It wouldn't be the last time I'd lose someone to "big city dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tom**

"Son! Are you paying attention?" my father bellowed.

I struggled to stay awake."Yes, Papa! If sales production increases by fourteen percent in the next six months, the profit of the average employee-" I yawned. "Would be...would be..."

Just when I was about to slip into unconsciousness, I was awakened by the slam of my father's paw against the table. For the third time.

"Tom, please, stay awake here. You have that test tomorrow and I want you to do well."

It's not that I don't like the business program at school, or any business for that matter, it's just that I can't stand these study sessions with Papa. Papa's a successful storekeeper and has always encouraged me to be one too. In fact, he's been telling me since before I could walk that one day I'd take over the family business. I'm looking forward to it; I always have. But, really, any more father-son marketing lessons and I'll hate retail.

Papa's just going overboard. He gets that way a lot.

He handed me a five-hundred Bell coin. "Will this help you study?"

I groaned. Not because I didn't want the money, I just really didn't want to study. I know all of this all ready! "Can't you just take me to your store for a while instead of studying? Reading is boring."

"Do you want to become successful?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you need to work for your money." He pressed the coin into my palm. It was cold.

"Fine," I grumbled. Mom always called me a Bell-pincher because I had saved every Bell I'd ever received. She said I got it from my father. Papa's extra careful with how much he spends and, as a result, we live luxuriously in a nice, open, country mansion. He said it took him five years of saving to afford a house like this one. I admire the guy. He's an honest man, my father. I've always looked up to him.

I tried my best throughout the session and ended up doing pretty well. I'm prepared for my test tomorrow. That is, if I don't end up with liquified potassium—or whatever it was—in my eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sable**

Almost a week passed. School wasn't getting any better. No one talked to me, I ate alone, and Tom forgot I ever existed. Today was Tuesday; I hate Tuesdays.

But there's a whole other side to this specific Tuesday.

This morning, my world completely changed. I found a note beside my bed when I woke up. It was small, folded, and pink. Here's what it read:

_My sister Sable, _

_I'm sorry to do this. But I have big dreams! I need to at least try to achieve them while I can. If things end badly, I'll come home. Promise._

_Labelle_

I couldn't believe it. She was ten years old! She thinks she can work for the most famous designer at ten? Immediately, I ran downstairs, grabbed my sneakers, and headed for the bus. She would be coming home right now; I didn't care anymore. She's out of her mind! She can't be so selfish as to leave me here with Mabel and the store. She can't run away; she just can't...

"Sable, Sable!" Mabel came running towards me in her floral nightgown. I had reached the bus stop.

"Hi, Mabel," I said, picking her up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Where's Labelle?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She'll be back soon." I'd go get her right now. Who cares about school? I could leave Mabel with Celeste or someone and-

"Where did she go, though?"

I sighed. Something I've been doing a lot lately. I didn't like it. As much as I wanted to run after my sister and bring her home, I knew she would never come with me. Looking into Mabel's eyes, I decided to stay home with her and sort some things out. I'd deal with Labelle later. This would also give me a chance to do some work at the store. Things have been so busy I've been meaning to skip a day of school, anyway.

Since Tuesdays are our busiest days, I wasn't surprised to see a few of people standing outside the Able Sisters.

"G'morning, g'morning," I said to the small crowd, rushing to get inside and set Mabel down so I could sell a few clothes. Ever since my parents died, business has been a lot busier. I'm really not sure how that came to be, but maybe it's a sympathy thing. The customers rushed in and simultaneously began asking about designs and the like. Mabel sat under my desk while I helped out impatient shoppers. Labelle hasn't been gone for sixteen hours and already, I'm starting to feel overwhelmed without her help. I'm not used to her not being here.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the morning rush, things died down. Mabel went to take a nap upstairs, which left me to think about Labelle. How could she do this? I felt really bad for just letting her go ahead and run away. I'm such a horrible sister...

No.

You know what? No. Let her do what she wants. I told her she'd never make it. I want her to go out and see I was right. She deserves it after all, for being so selfish. How can she even think like that? Yeah, she'll be back in a day or two.

But...

But what if she gets hurt?

I couldn't fight back the tears.

_Cling._

I looked up to see a familiar raccoon step into the shop. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were pushed into his pockets.

"Tom?" I squeaked.

"Sable?"

"H-hi," I said, embarrassed that he saw me cry. What is he doing here, anyway?

"Shill told me to drop off your work and-" he looked at a piece of paper, "this is the address. Um, here." He dropped a pile of books next to the cash register.

"Thank you," I said, a little unsure of what to think of all this.

"So, uh," he played around with the pom-pom on a hat. "You sick or something?"

"No," I said too quickly. Tears filled my eyes again and I could only hope Tom wouldn't see.

Ah, my rotten luck.

"Why are you crying?" he asked almost innocently. His gaze softened.

"I-it's nothing," I sobbed, my eyes focused on a family portrait next to my sewing machine.

Tom pulled up a chair. "Listen. I know I've been kind of a jerk to you-"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Let me finish. And I'm...I'm sorry."

This surprised me.

"I'm not the jerk you think I am," he continued, his eyes melting into mine. "And I can prove it to you."

"Oh, okay. Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"My pa has been real tough on me lately. He says that high school is the more important time in my life and he wants me to take over the family business."

"That's no excuse to abandon me on the first day. I have no one to talk to and you're the only one I knew. And you completely ignored me."

"And that bothers you?" he said smugly.

"Not to mention you've been acting like a jerk." Why is this bothering me so much? I barely know him.

"I'm sorry. Really, Sable, I am. I've had a rough week. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

It was my turn to be smug. "And this second chance matters to you?"

He blushed. "Yeah."

"Fine. Consider yourself second-chanced."

"Now, tell me, what's the real reason you're crying?"

"Do you really care? Or are you just bored?"

"I care!" he said suddenly.

"All right." I sighed. I turned away. "My sister ran away."

His answer was immediate. "How come?"

_I knew it'd come to this sometime. _"All right. I'll tell you my story."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Tom  
><strong>

I listened to her lonely, tired voice as she told the story of her life. Leaving out no details, starting practically from birth until this very moment. The whole thing took about an hour. I didn't interrupt.

"I've been so busy trying to run the store," she sighed, "take care of my sisters, and leave time for school. But it's just so hard."

Without thinking, I put my arm around her. Her tear-stained face looked up to mine and I awkwardly let go.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You can do that."

"Really." I rolled my eyes and quickly regretted it.

"No, really. It feels kinda nice."

"But," I protested, "um, we barely know each other." I had no idea what I was doing.

"Tom, I just sat here and told you everything about me. I never did that to anyone before."

"Well, I..." I didn't know what to say to that. She had a point. "Um..." I walked over to the store's door and switched the _open_ sign to _closed._

Sable jumped from her seat. "Are you crazy?" she demanded. "I can barely get by and you're closing my shop?"

"It's okay," I cooed. "This is more important than working right now."

"Tom, I need the money!"

"Like one day is gonna hurt your whole financial setup?" I argued. "And besides, you're not even working."

"I would if someone came in."

"Exactly. But no one's here. No one's been here for over an hour, Sable."

This quieted her. Reluctantly, she took a seat back down by her sewing machine and crossed her legs. "Tell me your story," she said.

My heart thumped. "My story?"

"Yes, your story. I doubt you just fell from the sky yesterday."

"Fine," I grumbled and took a seat across from her.

"I live in a mansion in the town of Dale. My father's a successful business owner and my mother stays at home. I'm supposed to take over the store one day."

Sable was silent for a second, probably waiting for me to continue. "That's it?" she said, kinda disappointed.

"Um, yeah. That's kinda it," I said curtly.

"Oh," she sighed. She shook her head and faced me. "Tom, I don't understand you. One minute you're putting your arm around my shoulder and closing the store so we can talk, and the next you seem to not care about anything anymore. What's with you?"

Again, she had a point. I answered honestly. "I don't know."

Her paw slammed against the table. "Oh, come on."

I cringed. It sounded just like my father. "I don't know," I said again, this time in a more quiet, tired voice.

She whispered, "Why?"

"I don't know!"

She sighed. "I just don't understand you. You just...make me feel so confused."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Really." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't mean to be this way. You kinda confuse me too."

"Mmm."

This is all happening too fast. Way too fast. But I won't admit it.

I'm not falling for Sable.

Absolutely not!

"Didn't I tell you I'm not the guy you thought I was?"

"You also said you could prove it."

"Yeah. I can." The words suddenly rushed out of me. I couldn't control them. A little voice in my head asked why I would want to. "Will you go out to dinner with me on Sunday?"

Her face contorted. "Wha-...huh?"

"Please?" I added shyly.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "Are you gonna be like this all the time?"

I thought about this. "Not if you say yes."

Her eyes melted into mine. "Then yes. I'd like to have dinner with you."

I'm not falling for Sable.

Just, no...

But who was I kidding?

**(So sorry I haven't been updating! The holidays have left me less time for writing but I'll be back on schedule soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Sable**

Labelle. Labelle. Labelle. She was all I could ever think about. I called GracieGrace and every other store in the entire city, but no one had seen her. A few days ago I had actually visited the city and looked for her myself, asked around, but she was nowhere to be found. I didn't want to call the police because they'd take me and my sister away, and I didn't want it to get blown out of proportion. The last thing I need is my face on the television screen.

Better yet, Mabel doesn't understand anything that's been going on. From "the strange raccoon boy," to her missing sister, to her other cranky sister, the poor girl has been in tears. I didn't know what to tell her anymore, so I sat her down and told her the truth, since I couldn't escape it any longer. No matter how hard I tried.

"Mabel," I sighed, stroking her blue quills. "I have something to tell you."

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's about Labelle."

"Where is she?"

I couldn't stop the tears from coming; I put my arm over my eyes to hide it. I didn't want Mabel to see me cry. I'm supposed to be the strong one and I'm falling apart. "She- I don't th-think she's coming back, Mabel."

The silence lasted for what seemed like_ hours. _But it was only about ten seconds.

"She's...gone? Labelle died?"

And this time I cried, because I didn't know the answer.

"Don't cry, Sissy," Mabel crooned. "Don't...cry..."

"I'm sorry, Mabel," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't see me like this."

"It's okay," she said, sniffling. I held her and wiped the tears from my eyes. We'll never know where Labelle is or if she's okay. All I'm sure of is that she promised she'd come home if "things ended badly." How was I supposed to handle this? Mabel began to cry a little, too, so I squeezed her tightly, as if holding on forever would keep us this way, scared to death but comforted because we were together.

xxxxxxx

Tom didn't really talk much to me during school hours, which confused me to no end. I mean, I agreed to go out to dinner with him! What was wrong with me? I was crying and upset, worried, confused, tired...yeah, that must be it. I was just so emotional about everything that I agreed. I wasn't thinking. Yeah. That's it. I don't really want to get involved with him. It'll all get too complicated. Maybe I should just tell him that dinner isn't such a good-

"Hey, Sable."

But...

Who was I kidding?

I think I might actually like him.

_Maybe._

"Wow. You're talking to me. There's a first time for everything, I guess." We were walking out of school from dismissal.

His ears lowered in shame and embarrassment. "Oh. Yeah. Listen. Uh...I don't mean to ignore you."

"You're embarrassed to be with me, aren't you?"

"No! Er...my friends will make fun of you."

"They already do." We made a left and headed for my town. "Hey, are you following me?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm kinda walking beside you, but...yes."

"I don't get it. The first few days we met you hated me. And I still don't know what to make of you. Are you the good guy or the bad guy?"

"I never hated you."

My heart leaped. Not in the joyous kind of way, though. "What?"

"I wanted to keep my feelings for you a secret. So I did."

Another heart leap."Feelings for me? And wait, Tom! I'm still not done with this ignoring me thing!"

"Oh, um, yeah. You wouldn't like my friends and...things would get weird if we hung out alone."

"I suppose you're right. But, uh, you really like me?"

He blushed so slightly and stared at his moving feet. "Yeah."

I always imagined a time like this would be awkward, but it turned out to be pretty sweet. Tom likes me? Wow.

And he's actually nice? (Sometimes?) Wow.

My cheeks turned a gentle pink too, so I turned my head away. Sure, I like him. More than a little. But I'm not head over heels for him.

So why do I think I will be in a matter of time?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Tom**

Sunday came quickly. I was so confused, too; what do you wear to a date? How do you act? What do you talk about? And since I was the guy here and I'd have to lead conversations and stuff like that, that made it all more intriguing. Not the good kind of intriguing, either.

I took Sable to The Boat House. The name isn't much, but it's a nice cross between casual and formal, so I figured it'd be perfect. The restaurant's on a boat off of Seaside's pier. My parents spend their anniversaries there.

I picked Sable up at 7:03. She was wearing this really beautiful pink satin dress with a matching flower by her ear. She blushed when she saw me; it was really cute.

"Hi," I said in this deep, sexy voice and she laughed.

"Hi," she replied, smiling at her shoes.

"You don't need to be so shy," I told her, taking her hand and just holding it.

"Well, sorry," she said quietly, still smiling. "It's in my blood. My father was a shy man."

"I wish mine was," I said, "he's always yellin' at someone."

She giggled. "I left Mabel with Celeste, so we can get going. Just let me get my bag."

I always wondered what was with girls and their bags. Some of them are so big, you can stuff a body in there or something. But Sable's was just a small clutch. Still, it could hold the body of a mouse.

Wow; this date thing is making me lose my mind. I shook the thoughts away.

After we left the shop, I called the bus over. "Seaside," I told the driver.

We took a seat close to the back.

"So, um," she said, playing with her fingers. "Where are we going?"

"The Boat House. It's in my village; I think you'll like it."

"And, um...what do you see in me, exactly?"

This made me quiet. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Tom. Like...what do you like about me? A boy never saw anything in me before."

"R-really? That can't be."

"Well, it is," she whispered.

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't seem to find anything that made me like Sable. Quite truthfully, nothing stood out about her. I just liked her. There's something about her; just something about her...

"There's just something about you," I told her plainly, and she blushed the whole ride to my village.

xxxxx

"Table for two," I told the waiter.

"Follow me."

We were led to a table by the window overlooking the ocean. I watched Sable mouth _wow_ and smiled proudly as we took our seats and ordered drinks.

"So," Sable said, trying hard to break away from her shyness.

I clasped my paws together. "So."

"Um, do you like living here?"

I leaned back in my seat, forcing myself to relax. But it was no use. My heart was beating fast and I didn't like it. I hated being nervous; it made me feel weak. So I answered, "Yeah, I guess. The people are nice and the town's well-organized. It's a quaint little place."

She nodded slowly. "Um, don't you think this is happening a little fast? I mean, we still barely know each other..."

"That's, like, the thousandth time you've said that. Isn't that what a date is? To get to know each other?"

She gave a small smirk and became silent; I knew she thought I was right.

"Any sign of your sister?" I asked, and immediately regretted it. Why did I say that! Tonight was for us, and I might've made her sad. Stupid! Stupid!

"Not yet," she said with more confidence than I'd have expected.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," I apologized, "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." She smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. It shows that you care."

"Oh. Right." I returned the smile. She had a point. "Do you like the school?"

"Sure. It's pretty cool. The people are, uh..."

"I get it. They're not the-"

"-friendliest," she nodded. "But you're not like them."

"Thanks," I shrugged, but smiled. "What made you switch?"

"I didn't, um, exactly go to school last year. With my parents' deaths and all, I was too busy running the shop. So I just skipped to high school." She shrugged, like it didn't bother her. It probably didn't.

"Oh, okay. How have you been doing?"

"I get by," she answered curtly, and I learned soon that this was not exactly table talk. Why can't I get this date thing right?

She changed the subject for me. "What are your hobbies?"

"Fishing, traveling, hiking..."

A smile tugged on her lips. "So you're outdoor-sy? I never knew that."

One tugged on mine. "Kinda. You?"

"Embroidering, sewing, stitching-"

"Whoa, are we still talking about hobbies here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that what you do at work?"

"Yeah, but-"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Sable?"

"Uh-huh?"

"When's the last day you had a day off?"

"I took off recently with the Labelle situation."

"No, you didn't," I argued, "you only took off from school. In fact, you took off from school to do work!"

Sable's eyes widened. "...Oh, yeah, I did...wow..." She shook her head.

"You need to take a break."

"I take off on Sundays...sometimes."

"No, I mean a _real_ break. You need to just switch the _open_ sign to _closed_ and have a day to yourself."

"But I could lose money!"

"You're too wrapped up about this whole money deal."

Her eyes narrowed. "And this is coming from a future business associate?"

"Dreams before money," I told her. "How do you even run that store all by yourself? You're so young."

"I matured early," she said quietly.

"I'm gonna show you a real day off. You and me, we can have some fun."

"A-are you sure?"

"One day's not gonna kill ya, Sable. Live a little. With me?"

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it." But she laughed anyway, and I laughed along with her.

The waiter brought us our orange sodas and we clinked them together.

"To us," she whispered, and my arm nearly fell limp. _To us._

Then I felt it.

The way the sun made her eyes sparkle, the way her quills drew out from her fur, the way she blushed when I said her name...

Her tender voice, her deep thoughts, the way she told her story...

She was beautiful in every way, and whether I liked it or not, I was already in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sable**

I never noticed it before, but Tom's eyes were dazzling. Maybe it was the black mask around them that made them stand out, but if that was the case, why hadn't I seen them before? They were a warm and deep brown that sparkled when he smiled (which, to my confusion, made my heart thump). His eyes aren't only attractive, but they seem to change with his actions. When reads or studies something, his eyes become focused and serious. When he's listening, they grow soft and attentive. His ears kinda twitch a little too. It's helplessly adorable.

Tom told me to order anything I wanted on the menu, so I settled for a platter of clams. I winced at the price, knowing that this would be a complete luxury in my home, but Tom shrugged it off; it's like this beautiful, lavish restaurant was his average diner. Tom ordered an 8 oz steak, medium-rare, and handed the waiter our menus.

He sighed happily, his eyes locking on mine. I felt weak in the knees, even though I was sitting. _Those eyes. _They hold some type of magic behind them.

"You like the water?" he asked suddenly. "You know, seafood, boats, stuff like that."

I remembered we were on a boat. "Yeah, I guess; boats are nice and stuff. Every summer I used to go upstate with my family to the lake. It was fun. You?"

Tom looked to the window, mesmerized by the other, smaller ships leaving port. "Oh, I love the water. I'd like to have a sailboat one day."

"Really?" I asked. "You don't seem like the type to...ah, well, I guess we're still learning about each other, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I wish I could hop on one of those boats out there-" he gestured to window again- "and sail away from it all. Y'know what I mean?"

"Life at home stresses you too?" I asked hopefully, aching to know I wasn't alone.

"Oh, yeah. I probably told you my dad's an annoying lunatic and a control freak...have I?"

I stifled a laugh. "No, you didn't go into it much."

"Well, my dad's always telling me to work hard so I can run a business one day, and don't get me wrong, I'd love to follow in his footsteps. But a lot of the times it's work. He tests me a lot and makes me work at his store. It's so annoying. Ugh. But..."

"But what?"

"What if I'm being hypnotized? What if I only _think_ I want to be an entrepreneur one day?"

"I'm sure that's not true," I said reassuringly. "The problem is, Tom," and I said this earnestly, "we are being forced to grow up too fast. We're still in high school; why do we need to think about our careers already? Isn't it too soon?"

"But-"

"But nothing, Tom! I'm running a shop on my own because my parents are dead. The life of my sister depends on me because I need to supply a roof over our heads. I never wanted this, I never asked for it. But I was forced into it. And you? Your dad's in such a hurry to have you be successful and all grown up, he forgot that you are still a kid. _We_ are still kids. It seems our childhood has been chipping away by the minutes, all because we are being forced to mature too soon."

I took a breath. Wow. Why did I just babble on like that? What was wrong with me today?

Tom just stared at me. I began to panic that I might have made no sense during my rant or that I may have spoken too loud, but he didn't look perplexed. And no one else in the restaurant seemed to be looking our way.

"Sable," Tom finally said. "You said _sister._"

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Tom, I have a sister."

"There! You did it again." He leaned forward in his seat. I must have still been looking lost, because he quickly gave a quick explanation.

"Sister. As in singular," he said. My heart stopped. He was right.

"B-but I didn't mean it li-" I stammered, but Tom interrupted me.

"Sable, it's okay. I know where your head is. It's not your fault, you didn't mean it."

My mouth was agape. "Yes. I suppose you're right. But still..." It still felt like a sin; a complete and horrible sin. _I'm sorry, Labelle, I thought. I'm so sorry._

My phone buzzed from my clutch. I was on a date, and normally I would not answer the phone, but something stirred inside me anxiously. I peeked at the screen and noticed it was a city number.

"Excuse me," I said to Tom, getting up from my seat. "This is from the city."

He didn't say anything; he nodded and his body stiffened.

"Hello?" I said when I reached the bathroom.

A prim voice replied, "May I speak to Sable?"

"Um, speaking." My heart thudded with every breath I took, every word I said.

"This is Gracie the designer from GracieGrace," the woman implied. "Your sister, Labelle, ran to me the other week and told me her dream."

I dropped to my knees. "Y-yes? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's doing fabulous. She told me she learned tailoring from you, you know. This girl's got talent. Talent I haven't seen in a long while."

Anger consumed me. "Why didn't you send her back home? She had me worried sick!"

"I just received your number now. Labelle told me she...had been abused back home, so I didn't send her back." Gracie's voice was unsteady.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "She told you _what_? You didn't call the police! You didn't ask for my number! You have a little girl on your hands and you didn't even take care of her!"

"Sable?" Labelle's voice whispered through the phone. "Sis?"

"I don't believe this. You come home right now! Are you crazy? You lied! You lied about everything! You're being so foolish!" And then I was sad. "Wasn't I a good sister?" My face was soaked in tears.

"Oh, Sis," Labelle sighed. "You were the best. What I did was so, so wrong, and I'll never do it again. I swear, Sable. But Gracie let me move into her apartment above the store. She had an extra room. I'm fine. She even let me be her apprentice."

At this point I ran out of words, so I just cried into the phone.

"Oh, Sis. Please don't cry. I'm safe. I always was. My dream is coming true. I'll be back soon. I'll visit sometime."

"Don't bother," I croaked. "You're not welcome in our house anymore. You don't know how worried Mabel and I were. I couldn't sleep at night. Mabel cried and _cried. _And what was I supposed to tell her? That her own sister ran our on us because she needed her dream fulfilled? Your dream was more important than your family, you made it seem. I don't ever want to see you again. Don't bother calling again."

_Click._

The phone snapped shut.

"Sable?" a soft voice whispered.

Tom? How did he get in here?

"Come on, I know you're in there." He tapped lightly on the door. "Open up."

The door creaked open to reveal me, broken and tear-stained, sitting on the floor.

"Get up," he said. He extended a paw and I gripped it tightly. He pulled me into a hug.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again," I cried into his shirt. "I'm so horrible."

He squeezed me. "No, you're not. It's not your fault. However..." I looked into his eyes. "She might need a friend right now. A _sister_, perhaps.

"Forget it," I grumbled. "She has Gracie now. She doesn't need me."

"Sometimes it feels that way," Tom whispered into my quills. "But you know better. I know you do."

I probably did. But I was not touching the phone again.

**(Sorry for being so late! The holidays were so busy and I haven't been able to write, but this will be updated more often nowadays, so check again soon for another update!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tom**

It pained me to see Sable that upset. In her first-date dress, her quills all combed and pretty, stuck crying in a bathroom stall. She didn't deserve any of this, and I wondered how she stayed calm as we finished our dinner.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No," she said simply. "But I will be in a few days. Once this all sinks in."

I sighed. "Sable, you really should do something about her. I mean, you're not gonna leave her alone out there, are you?"

"I don't care anymore."

Ouch. That even hurt me. "But Sabe-"

"Don't worry about this, okay?" she snapped. "You're no part of this. Keep it that way."

I put my fork down. "But I _want_ to be a part of it. You can't handle this on your own. You need a friend."

She stared at me. Somehow I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. No...I couldn't have, right? I've done everything well so far.

But she didn't say what I thought she might have. "Tom," Sable started, "I'm sorry about this. About tonight. Everything just got ruined..."

"It's not your fault," I replied, but she wouldn't listen.

"I should've been a better sister."

"No, she should have."

She looked down into her lap and pressed her fists into her thighs.

"Wanna just wrap this all up?" I asked, gesturing to our half-eaten food.

"Yeah," she said, looking up. "That'd be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to town was quiet and distant. The bus rode quietly through the dark, swerving streets, and I soon became dizzy. When we reached her town, I walked Sable home that night.

"What are you going to tell Mabel?" I asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't think I'll ever know how to."

Her hand found her way to mine, and her fingers slipped easily into the spaces. I enclosed my hand on hers, and her entire arm relaxed.

We approached her tiny shop. She didn't let go of my hand. "You'll be okay," I told her, though I wasn't sure if she would be. She reluctantly let go of my hand and hugged me.

"Thanks for everything, Tom," she said solemnly but honestly. "You're a wonderful person."

"Hmm?" I hummed. "It was nothing."

I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed into my shoulder. "It was a nice first date, aside from everything that happened. You're very generous. Thank you."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Thanks, Sable. I had a nice night too."

"Will I see you soon?" she asked, letting go.

"School."

She turned away. "Oh, that's right. I'll see you in school." She turned back and smiled halfheartedly. "Have a nice night, Tom."

"Y-you too, Sable," I said, and she gently opened and shut the door in front of me. A light flickered on upstairs, and I figured it was Mabel and Celeste. I stood there watching the house, just in case she needed me, just in case she'd come running out to need a friend, just in case she needed me to save her.

But Sable's very independent, and she did not come out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sable**

**A/N: I'm baaaacckkkkk! Man, so sorry about that painstaking, horrible, lonely break from ODAB! But I'm back for good! Enjoy it! **

Mabel was curled in my lap, almost asleep. My mascara turned into black streaks on my cheeks. I rocked back in forth in the chair behind the sewing machine, squeezing Mabel tightly. Celeste went home and I had just told my sister the news—the real news.

"Mabel," I said softly, "I'm sorry about Labelle."

"Why doesn't she wanna live with us?" she asked.

"She has another job now. Out in the city. It's fancy and trendy, Mabel, but it's not home."

She looked at me with her big, youthful eyes. She still had time to be young. She was still allowed.

"Doesn't she miss us?" she asked.

"_Of course _she misses us, Mabel. She even said so. How about you talk to her in the morning? Okay? You can give her a call."

She nodded halfheartedly. "Okay, sis."

"That Tom boy is very nice," I tried to change the subject, staring at my sewing machine.

"You _liiiiike_ him," Mabel said.

"Yes, Mabel, I think I do." My eyes studied a stretch of thread unravelled on the desk. I said softer, "I like him a lot."

"_Ick_!" Mabel said, totally disgusted. "Boys have cooties!"

And that's how Mabel reminded me it was possible to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep beep beep beep!_

"Ugh," I grumbled, slapping my alarm clock.

I trudged out of bed and went to the bathroom to comb my quills, brush my teeth, and pick an outfit for school.

Should I go? Should I really go? I really did not want to. I was running low on cash, too, and thought it best I fake a cold or something. Without Labelle to run the store while I am gone...

But Tom would be at school.

And I really wanted to see him.

I shook my head, trying to erase Tom from my mind. Family first. I could see Tom anytime.

I put on the cleanest gingham and apron, washed up, and walked downstairs. Mabel was still asleep, and the store would not open until nine. I made myself a cup of coffee, rather absently, and stared at the clock, imagining Tom running to catch the bus, or maybe already walking through the school's front doors.

Last night felt so good. Last night I actually felt like a teenager. I'd forgotten what it was like to be young, to still have a childhood.

I was so lost in thought I totally zoned out someone's anxious knocking on the door.

"Oh," I mumbled, glancing at the clock. It was almost eight; what did this person want?

I walked to open the door, telling the stranger, "I'm sorry, but we're not open yet."

But the boy on the other side of the door was anything but a stranger.

"Sable," the raccoon said, his backpack slung over his elbow. "You're not skipping school again, are you?"

"Tom," I breathed. "What are you doing here?" I immediately went to smooth out my dress and part my hair, as to look presentable, but Tom caught this.

"You look fine," he smirked. "Can I come in?"

I blinked. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

He set down his backpack on the floor. "Sable, I came to help you out with you business struggle."

I blinked again, still in my morning daze. "Wait...is that why you're here?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm playin' hooky. D'you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'd love the help, actually," I said way too quickly, and gave it a second thought. "But you don't have to skip school for me. Really. You should go."

"Aw," he said, crossing his arms and flashing his famous crooked smile. "But school's just so boring!" He pretended to be a little kid, making his voice higher-pitched. "Do I have toooo?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "What do you have in store for us today, Mr. Businessman?"

"I'm gonna help you sell some more stuff," he said simply. "Plus I'll help with your marketing."

I wrinkled my nose at the word. "Marketing? Ew, sounds complicated."

"It isn't, really. I'll teach you all about it. But first, do you have any records of what you sold this year?"

"What? No, I don't. My parents used to keep track of stuff like that when they were alive, but I never carried that on."

"Oh, Sabe," Tom said, dropping his arms. "You _got_ to! How're you gonna tell if you improved your sales if you don't know what you're comparing them with?"

This never occurred to me before, but now that Tom said it, it sounded incredibly foolish. "I don't know...I guess I never thought about that."

"All right, all right, we can fix this," he said reassuringly, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "What's your selling strategy?"

I blushed in embarrassment and looked to the floor. "I don't have one of those either."

"Sable!" he threw his hands in the air. "Without those two vital things, your business is totally broken! Oh, baby, you need me more than I thought." I giggled at his seriousness. He sounded so important, like he knew absolutely everything about this subject.

"You really know what you're talking about," I said, smiling. He nodded.

"Let me show you something," he said, pulling a binder out of his backpack and shuffling papers around. "This is the first step in healing your business: Inventory."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next half hour, Tom showed me how to keep track of everything I sold and how to organize it. The grand total for the month would be at the bottom of each graphed page, with each individual day's earnings above it in a long and consecutive list. I started my first page today.

"Your dad taught you well," I commented.

I think he may have blushed. "Yeah, well, I suppose," he mumbled, but smiled.

"You really have a future ahead of you if you keep this up."

In response, he finally did blush. "Your first customers will be coming in soon," Tom pointed out, his eyes on the clock.

"Oh. Right." I ran to the door and switched the _closed_ sign to _open._

Almost immediately, a yellow duck with brown bobbed hair came in.

"Good morning, ma'am," she greeted me. Tom swiped his stuff off the desk and kicked it under my sewing machine. He waited impatiently to see what she was looking for.

"Nice to see you," I said, beaming. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sable?" a voice called out. I turned and saw it was Mabel.

"No, no," I said to her, "Sable's at work. One minute."

"I don't wanna _waaaiit_, sis!"

Tom took care of this, though. "Come here," he said, kneeling down next to her. "What's up, sweet?"

I kept watching the duck glance at the dresses and then back to the hats. Normally I wasn't this anxious, but now that I had all (okay, maybe at least half) my tactics together that Tom showed me, I felt I could do better.

"I'm hungry," Mabel grumbled from behind me.

"Ya hungry? Okay, okay. Lessee here." I heard him rummage through his backpack and unwrap something.

"You like this?" he asked softly. "It's real yummy. Mmm."

I presumed Mabel took it, for I heard her sigh, "Mmm!" When I glanced back at them I saw it was a cereal bar. Tom smiled at me proudly.

"You know, girl, these styles just aren't for me," the duck said.

Tom stood up. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

She glared at him. "I don't know, boy. I just don't think this stuff is what I'm into."

He walked toward her. "Nonsense! This hat does wonders for your eyes!" He pulled a bonnet from the display and carefully placed it on her delicate hair. "Just take a look at that! It brings out the color of those _beautiful _eyes of yours, not to mention completely compiments your even complexion!"

"Why," she sighed, blushing bashfully. "Stop it, boy! You're making me shy."

I watched this with awe. "Shy? _Nooo._ Don't be! You look wonderful. I'm the one who should be shy. You look so..."

She playfully smacked his arm. "You charmer! You're good at the sweet talk, but you're way too young!" She began to laugh pompously and overconfidently, gazing at herself in the mirror. "But I must say, I do look lovely! I do believe I'll take the hat."

"Now you're talkin'," Tom said, smiling smugly.

"Six hundred Bells, ma'am," I told her. She handed them to me (and even gave Tom a small tip for being such a "handsome, sweet young man") and walked out, donning her new bonnet.

"Amaizing," I told Tom. "You handled my sister _and_ talked that lady into buying something even when she said she clearly didn't like anything. I would've given up."

"You're easily discouraged, Sable," Tom told me. "Never be afraid to get personal with your customers. They love compliments."

I don't know how or when it happened, but the world shifted and we suddenly became closer to each other, and before I knew it, our lips were touching.


	12. PART TWO

**PART TWO**

**A/N: I added parts now. There will be a total of 3 parts! Thanks for the support!**

**Preface: Tom**

Love does strange things to people, I suppose. Love can make you age or grow young, laugh or shed tears. It can block your mind completely, blurring the line between right and wrong. When you love someone, you either discover yourself or lose yourself. I did a little of both.

You see, that was basically how it went down. I never planned on falling in love. Today, I still don't think it's on the agenda, but life happens.

High school was a confusing time. I had only just met Sable, her sister ran away, she was busy running the store on her own, still grieving the loss of her parents, and on top of that taking care of Mabel. I helped a little with managing the store and babysitting Mabel, but I don't think I helped enough. I always wanted to do more. But I was—what, thirteen? Fourteen? What _was_ there for a little kid like me to do?

College. College was something I only heard about in radio infomercials and glossy pamphlets that came in the mail every six months. College was some dream place where students lain around on campus lawns and studied their to-be careers. College was someplace I never really thought about with dorm rooms and mini refrigerators and sharing a tiny bathroom that only had lukewarm water running through its pipes.

Okay, I guess I did think about it a little often, but only when the time came around for me to pick one out. It was no easy fare (one of the most stressful times of my life, in fact). But things were soon situated. I attended the Apple Grove Scholars' Academy in September.

**Preface: Sable**

College! College! Mother and Papa used to talk about their memories of college all the time. They attended the Apple Grove Scholars' Academy together. My mother originally set out to be a fashion designer (no, not anything like Gracie; she wanted to design subtle and simple clothes), and my father wanted to own a shop. It worked out in the end, and I felt like I was following in their footsteps, carrying on their dream.

I used to secretly dream of heading off to a huge campus to study something big, important, totally unique. Perhaps astronomy or journalism. (Well, I've always been a dreamer) But with how things turned out, and with my sudden need to run the store and learn to sew, not only did the thought of college fade away—it seemed I no longer needed it.

However, when Tom came into my life, he opened that opportunity again. And, you know, he's not that reckless, careless, teenage boy anymore. He matured. He became serious. He focused more on his business studies than anything else. He grew up.

Mabel got big, too. Though dorm options were available, I had to turn it down, as she still couldn't handle things on her own. She wanted to learn how to run the store from Tom, and he had been giving her small lessons and tiny tips here and there. It reminded me of how he used to do that with me. I thought he knew a lot at thirteen. At nineteen, the definition of _expert_ changed dramatically.

With my textbooks in one hand and Tom's paw in the other, I walked through the wide doors of the Apple Grove Scholars' Academy.


End file.
